1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image photographing device and a release device.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, there has been known a camera capable of performing a release operation by connecting an external release device, so as to prevent camera shake during photographing.
There has been disclosed, for example, in Japan Patent No.3234247, a camera capable of handling operation processes with respect to two photographing operations of a normal photographing operation by a release button disposed in a camera and a photographing operation by an external release device.
By the way, if an external release device is connected to a camera, for example, a dedicated connecting port disposed in a case of a camera is normally used. However, recently, there have been demands for further downsizing a camera and decreasing a manufacturing cost. Under those circumstances, it has been becoming difficult to dispose a dedicated connecting port in a case of a camera for an external release device having a relatively low attach rate.
Moreover, there has been a demand for curving increase in power consumption by usage of an accessory product (optional product) such as an external release device as much as possible.